Apples
by AngolMoaChan
Summary: In which Roy Mustang learns to like apples.


Apples

A one-shot by AngolMoaChan

**(cough) I'm TOTALLY working on my World History project(cough)**

--

Roy Mustang hated the oddest type of hate. Apples were his sworn enemy.

After his long and painful recovery, the Colonel discovered his taste for apples had dissolved. He bit into one many days after his resurgence and discovered it tasted of blood and charred bones.

But it was days and weeks and months later that he discovered apples were better than he thought…

--

The FullMetal Brat had come and gone and was back again, only now taller, more mature, and with a human brother and beautiful girlfriend by his side.

Thoughts about Edward and his sweetheart plagued him frequently, bad timings and bad images and "Oh…I didn't know you two were in here…"

But that isn't the point. You see, Roy thought it a little unfair that the stuttering blockhead-of-a-romantic teenager was able to net his strong and beautiful blonde before _him._

Okay. A little unfair is an understatement. He was pretty god-damn pissed off about it. But still, Roy kept his silence and watched his own hawk work away.

Until someone sent a fruits basket to the office. It was a cornucopia of juicy oranges and strawberries, lined with a rim of succulent Gala apples and thick green pears.

No one knew who it was from: the tag only read, "Good luck with your ambition." Roy figured it was just from one of his many, many, many female admirers and shrugged it off, leaving the basket open to anyone who wanted it.

Days went by and the fruit stayed…except for the plump apples that lined the rim of the basket. The pears stayed; but it seemed that the office had an apple thief among them.

'_An apple thief, huh? Must have been Elric…someone probably told him apples make you taller.' _Roy snickered to himself as he opened the door to his office early one morning…

…and sitting on her desk, in all her golden haired beauty was Riza Hawkeye, biting into the soft skin of a Gala apple. Her hair was down, blowing softly in the morning breeze, her amber eyes closed in an expression of bliss. A single globule of juice dripped down her chin as she pulled away the soft skin of the apple and chewed it thoughtfully.

And in all of his twenty-eight years of womanizing and romancing, Roy Mustang thought it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

Roy put a hand over his chest to calm the drumbeat of his heart against his ribcage, and took a step forward.

Silence. Riza must have pretty absorbed with whatever she was thinking about…

He took another step.

And another.

And suddenly, he was in front of her, moving so fast it would have put a sprinter to shame. One hand caught the back of her head with a flourish and the other was on her waist, swiveling her direction until she was facing him. Her eyes flashed open and amber met with obsidian and…

Well…there was silence after that.

And that beautiful moment was quickly ruined as a golden head poked into the room, followed by another with blue eyes and blonder hair. Edward nearly whooped with glee as he scribbled something on a piece of paper and alchemized it to the door.

Ed shut the door with a loud bang, causing Roy to jump apart from Riza and race to the door. He stuck his head out and searched the hallway. Nothing…

But then he noticed the note on the door. Pulling it off, lacquer black eyes scanned the paper and it began to shake in his hand, the furious scowl crossing his face screaming, "FURIOUS!"

_Mustang—_It read,

_I thought you didn't like apples._

And it was signed with Edward's signature sharp eyed smiley face.

Rage screamed at Roy to "KILL THE SHRIMP! KILL THE CONNIVING LITTLE BRAT!"

But cherubic Love replied, "Go back to kissing Riza…that was nice…"

Roy stood there for a second, clutching the white paper in his hand as the argument in his head crescendoed in volume and…violence.

Thank goodness, the fight was broken up by Sanity, "Mustang you dolt, get back there and kiss the girl!"

And he smiled before turning back to Riza, clicking the door shut behind him and locking it.

"Sir…?"

Roy grinned and pulled her close to him, purring, "Confusion looks good on you, love. You should try it more often."

And then he kissed her again, deciding apples were much tastier than he thought.

--

**This is actually only my second Royai fic…Riza's character is too hard for me, which is why she didn't talk much! XD**


End file.
